


Domesticated with Care

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6 April 2012 in response to the prompt of <i>Charlie/Draco: domesticity, mystery, and porlock</i>. Takes place in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/85489">A Decent Man</a> universe.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Domesticated with Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 6 April 2012 in response to the prompt of _Charlie/Draco: domesticity, mystery, and porlock_. Takes place in the [A Decent Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/85489) universe.

Draco came to understand the secret of his domesticity with Charlie as no mystery: Charlie was as caring and giving to him as ever any porlock was to an Aethonon. Like the shy beings who cared for the flying horses in their charge, Charlie's care taught Draco how to feel, how to find honesty, how to love without apology. Draco knew that he would never be as safe as he was in Charlie's hands, and as those strong hands held him, hard, by the hips, as Charlie slid home, there was no one else with whom Draco longed to be.


End file.
